High School Life
by Swankpig
Summary: Kenshin comes into Kaorus school and she immediately falls in love with him, but she has trouble getting to know him. its my first fic and im kinda nervous that its not very good, please give me some reviews to help me out. i gave it pg it probably isnt
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
High School Life: Chap. 1 the New Guy.  
  
It seemed to be just an average 1st day of school morning for the young highschooler, Kaoru Kamiya, but as fate would have it this would be the start of an exciting year of school.  
  
BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!! That was the first thing Kaoru heard as she got despairingly out of bed at 6 in the morning, this was it no more sleeping in 'till 11. She did all the things she needed to, took a shower, got dressed, and ate breakfast. Then it was off to school for a fun filled day of getting everything in order and off to a good start.  
  
"Hey Kaoru!" greeted Misao cheerfully who always walked with Kaoru to Tokyo High in the morning. "Hey Misao, you seem awfully happy for someone on her way to the first day of school." "Yeah well I get to hang out with all my friends a lot more at school and besides I get to see. him" Kaoru looked to where Misao pointed and saw what she expected to see, Aoshi Shinomori, Misao's dream guy. Kaoru would admit he was pretty hot with that hair and his trench coat that he'd always wear, just not her type.  
  
Aoshi was a very quiet young man who was hard to talk to unless you were his friend which only gave you a slightly better chance of him opening up to you, if u asked him something he'd ignore you or if he did say something which he rarely ever did it would be a one word answer that u couldn't use to start a conversation. He was a friend with a guy named Sanosuke; Sano for short, Sano was the type of guy who started fights at school with the people who didn't like him, and had a big crush on Megumi.  
  
When they got to their first class Misao and Kaoru met up with some other friends of theirs, and Megumi, they'd all been in the same class since 2nd grade and were the best of friends. When everything had settled down a bit their homeroom teacher started things off with a little speech of sorts, "Hello everyone, as you all know my name Raejuta sensei and Id like to welcome u all back and to. blah blah blah." "Hey Jou-chan, guess what I heard" "What is it Misao?" "Well I heard we're getting a new kid today and he's supposed to be a real stud muffin." "Really, oh I hope he's some handsome guy" Megumi chirped in. "You've already got one of those in your class fox, why don't you just take him?" "SHUT UP SANO!!!" all the girls said in perfect unison knocking the poor man back in his chair.  
  
"Well class Id like to introduce you all to a new student. Himura Kenshin." Just then the door opened and in walked a young skinny figure with flaming red hair, and brilliant violet eyes, he also had a crossed shape scar on his left cheek but no one really paid attention to it. "Hello everyone it's a pleasure to meet u all, that it is." "Oh my god he's so hot" Raejuta sensei heard one of the girls whisper, "Oh yes that's very nice Himura now take your seat in-between Sanosuke and Kaoru." (What good luck, the back row) Kenshin thought to himself finding the seat his teacher had pointed out. (He is pretty good looking, and he seems like a nice fellow) Kaoru thought as she watched him come over to his seat. In truth she wanted to talk to him a little but she only got a "hey my names Kaoru Kamiya" before being interrupted by Sano who also wanted to get a word or two into the newcomer who he'd taken a liking to. "People usually just call her Jou-chan though," He said before going off into his own little conversation with the cheery little red head. Misao saw what happened and leaned over to Kaoru stating "He's hot isn't he" this immediately resulted in Kaoru blushing terribly.  
  
RING RING! RING!  
  
The bell sounded and the students moved to start the day. Kaoru walked out with her two friends and started to chat about the usual things. "Hey look Jou-chan" Megumi pointed out, "Kenshin looks pretty confused with that schedule, maybe u can go help him figure out what to do" It was obvious Kaoru had the hots for this newcomer. "Well um I don't know" "oh get a grip Kaoru" Misao said "just go for it." "You guys are right I'm gonna go for it." She started to walk over to Kenshin her heart beating faster every step she took. And just when she had got up the courage to ask him if he needed help Sano beat her to it, "Hey Kenshin!" Kenshin looked up to see his newfound friend Sano with his buddy Aoshi next to him and a dumbstruck Kaoru sitting in the background, "You need help finding your way around?" "Yeah that'd be great" Kenshin replied.  
  
"KUSO!!" Kaoru shouted under her breath, "I'm never gonna get to talk to him" 


	2. The Rest of Kaorus Day

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews, I'd especially like to thank Talaco for being very helpful with your suggestions, and sorry about the "u" thing, I talk on aim a lot so its kind of getting me into bad habits and sorry about the repetition of hot and all the words like it. I'll try to improve in my writing skills and read over the chapter a few more times before I post them. And Tomoe might be in later chapters with her brother. And sorry I guess you can't really shout under your breath, what I meant to say would be something like emphatically thinking it. And PLEASE review! Your suggestions are incredibly helpful. Thanks again everyone its encouraging to get some reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Chapter two: The Rest of Kaoru's Day  
  
Kaoru came back feeling disappointed and conquered. "Oh well Jou- chan, you'll get another chance." Misao stated optimistically as they continued down the hall to their next class. But although being scolded and told to pay attention about ten times in that class she just couldn't get her mind off of the cheerful face of Kenshin. The rest of the day went on in the same way; no matter how hard she tried she just wasn't able to focus. When she got home she was still thinking of Kenshin, and it was starting to bug her, I mean sure she liked him but it was starting to seem like she had an obsession. She decided that she'd go and practice her sword techniques to try to get her mind off him. So she got her bokken and went to a small dojo run by her parents that was just a few blocks away. She got there and started to train using the techniques of the Kamiya Kashine(sp?) style. Well, Kaoru couldn't stop thinking about Kenshin even at the dojo. Instead Kaoru was thinking over the day and got very angry when she realized that she would have been able to talk to Kenshin at least once if it weren't for that rooster head Sano. She quickly walked over to a closet, pulled out a hitting dummy (sorry I don't know what they're called) and scribbled SANO on it with an ugly little stick figure that had a prickly hair dew under the name. Kaoru then bashed the thing as hard as she could, (don't get me wrong she didn't hate him; they were actually friends maybe not close ones but friends none the less) he was ok I guess but she was just in a bad mood.  
  
Five o'clock rang a bell in the dojo. "Well I guess an hour and a half is good enough for today" Kaoru said to herself putting away the hitting dummy and heading home to eat dinner and do her homework. As she came up to her house she saw one of her annoying neighbors, Yahiko, a boy who's life was bent on making Kaoru's day a living nightmare. "Hey Ugly" he'd often yell out of his window when he saw her walking by and then make some other kind of insult knowing that this'd extremely aggravate her but knowing she couldn't do a thing about it when he was in his house. Well when she walked by this time he blurted out "whatsup, you look mad and that just makes you uglier then ever." But before he could even laugh at his own stupid little joke Kaoru picked up a rock and chucked it at the young lad hitting him in the head and knocking him down. "If that little brat thinks he can tease me he's got another thing coming, why cant he just get a job and leave me alone? YOU HEAR ME YOU JERK, GO GET A JOB!!!" After shouting that she stomped into her house ate some food and proceeded to go do her homework. "But I do have a job." the injured boy said to himself in a daze. After finishing her homework she decided to watch some TV before going off to sleep. As she got into bed she inserted her Zwan cd into the cdplayer and began to doze off.  
  
Sorry everyone I know that this was a really really short chapter and the next one probably will be too but after that don't worry I'll try my best to give all you guys some good long quality chapters and sorry if its getting off to a slow start I'll try to get going into the story better soon. And sorry if I missed any "u"s in the editing part. Thanks for reading. Bye! 


	3. Kenshins First Day

Hey again everyone. I hope you enjoy my story and will continue reading anyways I hope u all like this chappie I haven't even began writing it and I know that its not going to be great I'm soooo sorry but I promise it will pick up later.  
  
Chapter 3: Kenshins first day  
  
"Wow, my first day at a totally new school!" Kenshin said to himself as he briskly got out of bed and headed for his shower. "I hope all the people there are nice, they better be I promised myself to have as much fun as possible in high school and I'm not gonna let any one get in the way of that" After getting out of the shower and getting dressed Kenshin noticed that he had woken up early and still had about another half hour before he needed to leave, so he decided to take a walk and get acquainted with his area of Tokyo, because he just moved from Kyoto. While out on his little walk he noticed a small place called "Kamiya Dojo" which was in-between his house and his new school, he made a mental note to remember to go in there and see what it was like. After he saw a few other places he decided to head to the school building. When he got there he headed for his homeroom, and after being introduced by Raejuta-sensei he said, "Hello everyone it's a pleasure to meet you all, that it is." He hoped to break the ice with this statement so that people would reach out and be nice to him. Kenshin headed towards his assigned seat, which was next to some people who looked pretty nice. He was right, the people were nice, the girl he sat next to Kaoru was a happy girl who introduced herself immediately before being interrupted by a guy named Sanosuke who was trying to see what this long haired violet eyed guy was like. Sano told Kenshin all about the people in the class and who was nice, who was annoying and who was just a flat out jerk. Kenshin and Sano were great friends from that day forth, and would hang out together for the rest of high school.  
  
After homeroom ended Kenshin left the class and got the books he needed for his first class, then he whipped out the schedule and started to look over it trying to find his way to his class. Just than Sano walked up with one of his good buddies Aoshi who appeared to be pretty quiet and asked if he needed help finding his way around, "Sure that'd be a great big help if you could show me." Kenshin replied to his new friend but couldn't help but notice that the girl he sat next to in homeroom was staring at them. "Oh well" he thought to himself on the way down the hall to his math class. When it was time for lunch Kenshin headed towards the table he saw Sanosuke and Aoshi at, "hey guys, and who might this be" he asked as he noticed a young freshmen sitting at the same table as them. "Oh this little brat" Sano returned, "his names Yahiko Myojin, but we call him Yahiko-chan" "NOO, no they don't call me that, and you shouldn't either." Yahiko said frantically. "He's OK for a freshman, or should I say freshwomen." "Shut it Sano!" The lad said as he started to bite Sanosukes head. "Settle down boy your lady friend is giving you a weird face." Yahiko looked up immediately to see Tsubame looking at him with a surprised expression on her cute little face. Yahiko blushed terribly and sat down to chewing on some food. After talking with Kenshin for a while Aoshi, Sano and Yahiko found out that Kenshin was a very talented swordsman and studied the Hiten Mitsurugi (I know I spelt that one wrong) style and had won a few tournaments. After lunch they finished up their classes they split up and after a while of wondering around Tokyo Kenshin headed home. On his way to his house he noticed that the girl at his school was practicing in the dojo that he saw before. "Jeez she's killing that poor dummy! I don't know if they're made to endure that kind of stress" He then preceded to his house and did his homework. It was about 7 when he finished and he hadn't eaten anything yet, so he went out in search of a restaurant. On his way he noticed Yahiko on what seemed his way to work and went over to try to catch up with him. "Yahiko wait!" Kenshin shouted. "Oh hey Kenshin what are u doing?" "Well I was out in search of a good place to get some grub, but I don't know where any good restaurants are. Do you know of any?" "Oh I see, well you could always come to the Akabeko that's where I work." "Sounds good. That it does" Kenshin said as he walked with Yahiko to the place. He enjoyed a delicious dinner and then wandered about the city before returning to his house to catch some z's.  
  
So how'd all you guys like it, let me know and give me some suggestions on how to make it better, thanks.  
-The Swankster 


	4. A Work of Fate

Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was gone all week. Thanks for all your reviews.  
  
Well here it goes!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and I don't know what kind of music he really likes. Chapter 4: A Work of Fate  
  
The next day Kaoru got out of bed in a happy mood, her music was still playing and it gave her a feeling like something good was gonna happen today.  
  
She walked to school by herself that day; Misao was visiting a relative who had just become terribly ill, and Megumi was on a trip that she had won in some thing at the mall. But she didn't mind, it was a beautiful morning, with all the birds chirping and a breeze flowing.  
  
As she approached Tokyo High she saw Kenshin walking alone, but thought nothing of it. She continued on to her homeroom and took her seat but noticing that Sano and Aoshi weren't there, (Oh that's right, they're not going to be in school today because they were interning at some place) that left her and Kenshin in the same general area without anyone else there (isn't that a coincidence).  
  
"Hmmm, so this could be an interesting day. :)" Kaoru thought aloud.  
  
"Hey Jou-chan, how's it going?" Kenshin happily greeted, "Do you happen to know where Sano and Aoshi are?" and after hearing that question Kaoru explained everything and started to talk.  
  
"So where did you used to go to school Kenshin?" Kaoru started, "Oh I used to live in Kyoto and I went to a school down there."  
  
Kaoru: "What kind of music do you like?"  
  
Kenshin: "Ummmmm, I like The Smashing Pumpkins/Zwan, Cake, Nirvana, Audioslave, you know rock and all that good stuff, oh and a little country."  
  
Kaoru: "What kind of hobbies do you have?"  
  
Kenshin: "I practice the Hiten Mitsurugi style of sword fighting."  
  
Kaoru: "Oh really! That's great, I take the Kamiya Kashine style, my dad teaches it. Maybe you can come over after school and practice at my parents dojo!"  
  
Kenshin: "Ok sounds great, maybe after school one day."  
  
Just then the homeroom teacher came in and started to babble on about nothing important and the students started their day.  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin hung out together all that day since none of their other friends were there, and got to know each other pretty well.  
  
At lunch Kenshin found a table and Kaoru quickly followed him to it, as they were munching away at their food a young spike-haired boy came over.  
  
Kenshin: "Oh hello Yahiko, would you like to join us for lunch?"  
  
Kaoru: *choke*cough cough  
  
Yahiko: "Sure but why are you hanging out with ugly here?"  
  
Kaoru: "Shut up Yahiko go eat with some of your ninth grade friends"  
  
Yahiko: "Nah I don't want to irritate Tsubame, I'm getting the feeling that she thinks I'm being especially annoying today."  
  
Kaoru: "Well that's new, Yahiko thinking about someone other than himself."  
  
Kenshin: "I guess there's a first time for everything right?"  
  
Yahiko sat down and entered into whatever conversation they were having. He couldn't help notice the way that Kenshin and Kaoru interacted and thought to himself, "Man it's a shame to see Kenshin like this, if things keep going on like this he'll be dating her in no time. I gotta think of something to split them up before ugly gets a date earlier than me, but what?"  
  
The bell rang for lunch to end and the three went off. And the rest of the day went on in the same fashion.  
  
When the bell rang for the end of the school day Kaoru packed up all the stuff she needed for homework and walked outside. She found Kenshin, who had apparently waited for her, they walked along together until they reached Kaoru's house where Kaoru asked, "Hey do you wanna come to the dojo today?" Kenshin replied with a "I'm sorry, I can't I have to cook dinner tonight." "Ok." And with that the two parted.  
  
Kenshin: (Of all the days of the week why does it have to be Tuesday!!! I wanted to go see her parents dojo very much that I did. And well, hang out with Kaoru.)  
  
Kenshin walked home and started on his homework, "maybe just maybe, if I get my homework done fast and she decided to do hers early they could go over to the dojo after dinner." Kenshin reached for the phone to call her and inform her about his suggestion, but wait how would he call her, she never gave him her phone number! Kenshin started on his homework hoping that she would do the same.  
  
As fate would have it, she did choose to do her homework earlier than normal today and finished it at about 7, but of coarse she knew nothing about Kenshin's plans.  
  
Around 7:30 Kaoru's doorbell rang, she answered it only to see a short figure with blazing red hair and a wooden sword, "I was wondering well," Kenshin started, "If maybe you had finished all your homework and would like to go to the dojo?" "Oh that sounds like a great idea! I just finished like a half hour ago so I can go, hold on let me go get dressed for practice."  
  
She came down and the two started on their way to the dojo. 


	5. The Mysterious Stalker

Sorry its been a while everyone, but my schedules been crazy ever since school started and so I haven't been able to get to the computer as much. :( and as part of my plan I promise (and don't worry I will actually do it this time) to give you longer chapters to make up for missed posts.  
  
Yahiko is not related but Kaoru's family is good friends with his.  
  
Lets get this started!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Chapter 5: Mysterious Stalker  
  
Yahiko's POV  
  
"Hmmm, so their going to the dojo, what a dim-witted first date. You think they could've gone out to a restaurant or a movie or something. But knowing Kenshin he's just to plain dumb to think of something like that. CRAP!!! Doing all this thinking's just made me lose track of them, oh well I know where that dojo is anyway."  
  
Yahiko scurried off in a black jump suit, a ski mask, a black backpack that had a bunch of spy material, and his bokken. If anyone saw him they'd probably call the cops but noting the fact that he had "cat-like" agility (at least in his mind) he was not even once spotted by human eyes. He pounced over to the dojo and jerked out a pair of binoculars to start staring in on their little training session.  
  
He noticed them walking past the place where he usually trained (Kaoru's parents taught him the Kamiya Kashine style of fighting, he hoped to use it once to save Tsubame in order that she fall desperately in love with him, but that probably would never happen.) and into her usual spot. He then witnessed her trying to show Kenshin her moves in a way that, well, sucked. Than it was Kenshins turn, he was definitely trying to show off, Yahiko almost fell back when he saw Kenshins right hand suddenly appear over his head and a practice dummy ripped in two, he couldn't even follow the movement of Kenshins sword.  
  
"Wow, I gotta snap a few photos. Good thing my dads got a zoom lens I'll be able to catch the entire evening events with this" Yahiko said with a smirk on his face, thinking about the good samurai photos he'd get and the ones he could embarrass Kaoru with.  
  
Click-click, "Oh perfect, I can just see her ugly face beat red, hehehe."  
  
Normal POV  
  
After Kenshin finished showing off his moves, Kaoru walked over to Kenshin in shear amazement, but as she did she tripped over a bokken left on the floor and fell on Kenshin -.-  
  
Kaoru: "Oh I'm terribly sorry Kenshin I didn't mean to fall on you its just that I um. tripped."  
  
Kenshin: "Don't worry Kaoru its nothing to worry about, that it isn't."  
  
Kaoru: "That was a hell of a technique you just pulled off, I've never seen anything like it!"  
  
Kenshin: "Oh that, that was just a technique I was taught a little back. (with a sheepish grin)"  
  
Kaoru: "Well it's getting late, we better head home."  
  
Kenshin: "I guess that would be a good idea."  
  
Yahiko's POV  
  
"Wow! Take notes! Take notes!"  
  
Ka-ching! Out comes a shiny new notebook.  
  
"Now lets see, he acts cool and modest about things that are super crazy, and that seems to be working with the ladies. Well I guess their "date" is over but lets see if he gives here a goodnight kiss."  
  
Yahiko ran as fast as his legs could carry him back to Kaoru's house, and waited in anticipation.  
  
But what's this!!!!!  
  
Kaoru came back on her own!  
  
"But wait Kenshin doesn't seem like the kind of guy to leave a young lady to walk to her house alone. Maybe he was fighting someone who tried to mug her and was holding them off giving her a chance to escape. Or maybe his dad or mom was having a medical condition that needed to be treated so he rushed him or her off to the hospital. Or maybe just maybe his house was being robbed so he told Kaoru to scurry off home while he went and took care of the problem, yes, that must be it."  
  
Than Yahiko started on his way back to his house, across the street. He thought the easiest and most fun way to do this would be to walk across a rope conveniently tied from side to the other, but when he got there he decided that he better just grab the rope and climb across rather than walk.  
  
"There we go just gotta but one hand over the other an- uhh, whoa, wha, ahhhhh!!!!"  
  
The rope he was holding hand snapped and he was left to fall helplessly to the ground, fortunately for him there was a little clothe canopy that he fell on and when he got on his feet he ran as fast as he could back to his house.  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Aw man staying up late doing homework last night was crazy, I'm lucky I woke up early enough for school."  
  
Yahiko got out of bed into the shower and got on his way to school, but not before packing a few things like his spy-camera and fresh notebook labeled how to get girls the Kenshin way.  
  
He walked into school just waiting for lunch to come round and when it did, BAM! That's when he'd collect his info, and he carefully wrote the heading to his soon to be notes, How to Get the Ladies With Friends Around.  
  
Lunchtime came and Yahiko started out on his fun-filled day of note collecting, he watched as Sano and Aoshi walked up to where Kenshin, Kaoru and Misao were already sitting and where Megumi was on her way to as well.  
  
Kenshin: "Hey guys how's it goin.  
  
TILL NEXT TIME  
  
Subliminal message: Listen to the Smashing Pumpkins 


End file.
